The New galaxy
by darkhelmet
Summary: Star Trek Meets Star Wars


Chapter 1 - The Borg  
  
    "Captain, message from Star Fleet Command," said first officer Riker .  
  
    "I'll take it in my ready room, number one, you have the bridge,"  
  
captain Jean Luke Picard replied.  
  
    Captain Jean Luke Picard walked over to his ready room and heard the  
  
familiar sound of the door hissing open thinking, what now?  
  
    "Ah, Captain Picard, how are you my friend," asked the familiar voice of  
  
admiral Pastoral.  
  
    "Oh, as well as to be expected I guess," said Picard.  
  
    "Good, I have an assignment for yo..."  
  
    "I don't want anymore diplomatic missions admiral."  
  
    "If you didn't have such a good standing with Star Fleet Command I'd  
  
have you court marshaled for speaking to me like that," said the admiral,  
  
"as I was saying, we've detected a Borg ship in the vacinity of Baqu, and  
  
we're sending in a fleet to handle it and I want you in command."  
  
    Picard paused frozen in thought, "This isn't a request captain," said  
  
Pastoral.  
  
***  
  
    The fleet was ready to attack the Borg cube, " WITHDRAW, OR YOU WILL BE  
  
ASSIMILATED," droned that incessant collective voice.  
  
    "It appears that they do not wish a conflict captain," said Data.  
  
    "No, we must pay them back for what they did to...," his sentence was  
  
finished by Diana Latroi (the ships counselor).  
  
    "What they did to you," she said.  
  
    "NO!, we must stop the Borg!," cried Picard, "Tell the fleet to fire at  
  
will!"  
  
    "Captain the Borg are opening some kind of spatial rift," said Data.  
  
    "Time travel," said Riker.  
  
    "No," said Data, "more like a portal into another galaxy.  This spot is  
  
a perfect spot to hold the rift open indefinitely unless closed by the Borg  
  
themselves."  
  
    "Shall we follow them through," asked Riker.  
  
    "No, we don't know what's on the other side.  Data, open a channel to  
  
Star Fleet Command,"  said  Picard.  
  
Chapter 2 - The Other Side  
  
    The ten Venture class starships headed toward the open portal where they  
  
would be thrown into another galaxy.  They halted as if saying goodbye to  
  
everything they once new.  Then slowly as though not even moving they  
  
descended into the portal, then they were gone, nothing but a memory in the  
  
blackness of space.  
  
    "Let's start looking for some signs of why the Borg are here," said the  
  
commander of the small group.  
  
    "Captain here a small class H planet," said the tactical officer.  
  
    "Good, we shall start there," said the commander, "prepare the away  
  
team."  
  
***  
  
    "Captain Picard we're receiving the data collected by the search team,"  
  
said Data, "They have stopped at a remote planet called Tatooine and learned  
  
that nearly the entire inhabited galaxy is controlled by a power hungry  
  
organization called the Empire.  There was once a rebellion lead by the two  
  
descendants of the second in command of the Empire, Darth Vader.  But the  
  
rebels were crushed in an attack on their base and the two children and  
  
another leader name Moth Marthma were all identified as dead.  The  
  
children's names were Luke and Lea."  
  
    "And of the Borg?"  
  
    "The Borg were apparently drawn to this galaxy to assimilate a super  
  
weapon capable of destroying an entire planet called the Death Star designed  
  
by the Empire," Data related.  
  
    "Captain, incoming message from Star Fleet."  
  
    "Ah, Jean Luke, I am appointing a meeting with the Klingons, Romulans,  
  
and Cardassians to help us keep the Borg from taking that Death Star. Tell lieutenant Worf to be there, as well as you," said Pastoral.  
  
***  
  
"I think we all know the implications here, the Borg must be stopped at all costs," said captain Picard.  
  
"Oh, this will be a glorious battle," said the Klingon chancellor Martok.  
  
"You and your petty Klingon petak pride," the Romulan admiral Sela said.  
  
"This is not about the conflicts between your races, but the survival of the Alpha quadrant," retorted Picard.  
  
"Very well captain, you will have Romulan support in your campaign."  
  
"And that of the Klingons."  
  
"And the Cardassians."  
  
"Very well then, we meet at the portal in twenty-four hundred hours," said Picard thus ending the meeting.  
  
Chapter 3 – Halting the Borg  
  
The combined forces of the Federation, Klingons, Romulans, and Cardassians lined up above the portal. They all knew that this could be a one way mission, but it was for the Alpha quadrant. Nothing like this mission had ever been attempted, but they were ready.  
  
"Captain, Star Fleet Command has issued orders to take up positions with Martok at Deep Space Nine for the second wave," said Data.  
  
***  
  
The ships entered the portal," Ensign set a course for Tatooine."  
  
"Captain Munro, the Romulans want to know why we're going to Tatooine."  
  
"Tell them that we are going to pick up our ten Venture class," said Munro of the Galaxy class star ship in control of the fleet.  
  
***  
  
"Captain, we're detecting several transwarp signatures, they're at the Death Star.  
  
The biggest fleet in Federation history moved toward the Death Star at warp ten. Then the fleet arrives and is astonished at what they see.  
  
"Captain, it looks like the remains of thirty Borg cubes. Wait the Death Star, it's…"  
  
The Death Star had fired its main weapon towards the lead ship. The laser reaches it's target and enveloped it and other ships in the eerie green glow of space folding in on it's self from the resulting explosion.  
  
"This is admiral Sela to all ships I am taking command of this strike. ENGAGE."  
  
"Admiral, an entire fleet of Star Destroyers off the port bough."  
  
Sela freezes in thought and behind the Star Destroyers uncloaks eight warbirds.  
  
"Now move in!"  
  
The battle raged on for minutes before Sela and Gul Cantaar (the Cardassian leader) retreat with no ships left but their own, ending the battle with the saying: Those who fight and run away, live to fight another day.  
  
Chapter 4 – Defending The Alpha Quadrant  
  
"Grand Moff Tarkin, the attackers have retreated," said the imperial officer.  
  
"Good, we shall follow them back to where they came from and lay siege to there galaxy," said Grand Moff Tarkin (the commander of the Death Star).  
  
Then the Death Star and it's fifteen Star Destroyers and it's seemingly countless number of Tie fighters enter the portal in sheer rage to completely and utterly destroy the Federation.  
  
"Lord Vader, scouts have identified a Federation outpost named Deep Space Nine," said Moff Tarkin.  
  
"That will be our first target," said Darth Vader.  
  
***  
  
"Captain, the fleet has been destroyed, but Sela and Gul Cantaar have escaped," said Data.  
  
"Destroyed?"  
  
"How could that be," but the captain was interrupted by Data.  
  
"We're receiving word that Baqu has been destroyed," related Data.  
  
"I guess they decided to try and take control of the Alpha quadrant too," Riker said.  
  
Sela and Gul Cantaar arrive thus uncloaks a fleet of Warbirds and Keldons each. Now with the next biggest fleet in Federation history the Empire creeps into the Alpha quadrant spreading the seeds of terror and distrust along their path.  
  
***  
  
"What the Emperor is coming here?"  
  
"I'm already here," said the Emperor coming out from the shadow.  
  
"I sense a disturbance in the force master," said Vader.  
  
"Ah, yes, but we will not delay the mission lord Vader."  
  
"Yes my master."  
  
With that the imperial fleet jumps to hyperspace. The fleet emerges in front of the Federation fleet. Captain Picard opens a channel to the Death Star hoping to establish some sort of treaty…  
  
"You may fire when ready."  
  
Once again the Death Star's main weapon leads it's self toward an already moving Federation ship. The blast destroys the Enterprise's aft shields and destroys the right nacelle and after crippling the Enterprise it continues on until it reaches a firm target, the USS Allegheny.  
  
"Captain a fleet of Star Destroyers has just dropped out of hyper space. And we're receiving a hail from Chancellor Martok."  
  
"The Klingons will handle those Star Destroyers."  
  
The Klingon fleet moves towards unlikely odds, but they have a Jach'eng class vessel that creates a subspace shock wave that will destroy multiple targets (the ship is destroyed as a result of this). The Jach'eng suddenly comes under fire, the subspace shock wave is released and the Klingons watch as space folds in on it's self and the Star Destroyers. The surviving Star Destroyers begin to viciously attack the Klingons deploying their mass of Tie Fighters.  
  
"Move in on the Death Star," said Captain Picard  
  
The battle was fierce many ships were lost attacking the Death Star and the Star Destroyers. The Death Star was truly alone when the last odd- looking tie fighter ran away.  
  
Then the command was given to board the Death Star after much deliberation.  
  
"Emperor, the Federation has breached the hull and are boarding us."  
  
"Fire the main weapon."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Do as I say!!!"  
  
The Death Star (over loading its generators) locks onto the Enterprise and fires, causing a chain reaction as the generators and the reactor begin to explode.  
  
"Now you have killed us all," the Emperor sat speech less awaiting the inevitable.  
  
An eerie green glow was all that was left of the Enterprise.  
  
"The Federation has suffered a great loss to…"  
  
"Incoming transmission from, from captain Picard."  
  
"Chancellor Martok, how? We began evac as soon as we were crippled. How about some blood wine at Deep Space Nine?"  
  
"Ha ha ha, they will sing songs of this day," said Martok.  
  
***  
  
After meeting Martok for blood wine Jean Luke Picard headed for his temporary quarters on DS9. A tall man in a black cape confronted him in the hallway.  
  
"Captain Picard," went hi raspy voice. "I believe we have a score to settle."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The man turned his back on Picard and started to walk away until Picard got in front of him. The man stuck his hand out and Picard went flying backwards. Then the man drew out two light sabers and threw one to Picard.  
  
Picard activated his and so did Vader. Vader rushed him and he blocked his blow. The light sabers cracked and hissed. Then security officer Odo appeared out of the crowd.  
  
"What is going on here," Odo exclaimed.  
  
Vader knowing he must stop this Odo reached out to the Force and stopped Picard in his tracks. He then turned his gaze on Odo.  
  
Using the Force once more he said, "YOU WILL LET US CONTINUE."  
  
"I will let you continue," Odo said.  
  
How do I know how to use this? Thought Picard. Then some how drawing the Force himself Picard leaped at the unexpecting Vader, thus finishing the fight.  
  
Vader lay on the examination table, "Good bye Captain Picard."  
  
Then everything went black and when Jean Luke Picard awoke Vader was gone. He checked the logs there were no unauthorized lanches. Did he charm himself onto another ship?  
  
***  
  
The old man lay on the floor of his comfy house on Earth, "…but as a Vulcan would say, 'that was one possibility among many others.'"  
  
The End 


End file.
